In a conventional surface polishing process, a fluid such as air or liquid which carries abrasive particles in suspension may be forced against a surface to be finished. To cause the particles to achieve satisfactory abrading actions, the carrier fluid must be forced to flow at a relatively high velocity. The use of the high velocity, however, makes it possible to polish relatively convex surface areas only and has practically no effect on surfaces which are relatively concave or recessed. Difficulties in abrasively polishing recessed areas have also been experienced in another conventional process which utilizes a belt made of an elastomeric material containing abrasive grains distributed therein.
In a further conventional polishing process, a semi-solid, highly viscous plastic material such as silicone putty may carry abrasive particles therein and be forced to flow at a relatively low velocity in abrasive contact with a surface to be polished (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,412, issued July 21, 1970). This process requires both greater plasticity and lesser pliability or greater stiffness of the carrier medium in the interest of increasing the abrading ability. This requirement necessarily makes the medium and the abrasive particles carried therein difficult to flow or to move, necessitating an extremely high pressure to force the same to pass over the surfaces. As a result there is an undesirable limitation in the polishing efficiency and ability. Furthermore, the uniformity of polishing which can be achieved in this process has been found to be unsatisfactory. Due to its high viscosity and plasticity, coupled with lack of pliability, the abrasive carrier medium tends to dwell in recessed areas.